mihigh_series_6_and_7fandomcom-20200214-history
Old School
Old School is the seventh episode of Series 6. Previous Episode: The Hive Next Episode: The Germinator Plot Out of sync with the times, an old school spy infiltrates the St Hearts spy base and hijacks and MI9 invention capable of upgrading technology. Once she reverses it, she offers Dan a chance to join the old school spies. With the world's technology being downgraded at an alarming rate, the rest of the team must convince Dan to change his mind, and reverse the damage. Trivia * Zoe defeats at least ten KORPS agents through hand to hand combat. * This episode is a parody of 1960s spy films. * This episode aired on Valentine's Day. * The old spy fashions match the personality and role of the person: ** Dan: semi formal suit for the field agent. ** Aneisha: cocktail dress for the Mata Hari. ** Tom: three piece suit for the office worker. ** Zoe: femme fatale look for the hand to hand combat expert. Gallery MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.2.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.3.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.4.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.5.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.6.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.7.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.8.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.9.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.10.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.11.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.12.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.13.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.14.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.15.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.16.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.17.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.18.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.19.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.20.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.21.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.22.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.23.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.24.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.25.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.26.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.27.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.28.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.29.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.30.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.31.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.32.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.33.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.34.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.36.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.37.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.38.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.39.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.40.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.41.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.42.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.43.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.44.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.45.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.46.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.47.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.48.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.49.jpg MI High Series 6 - Episode 7.50.jpg Videos Category:Episodes